Dark songs
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is a sons of the Dark Parody. All takes place after Daughters book 12 and Sons book 4. First sons of the dark fic.
1. Kiss the Girl

**Description: **This is Kyle Catty. This is my first Sons of the Dark fic, so please be kind, but still review. Originally "Kiss the Girl". Kyle's debate over kissing Catty, or any other girl.

**Dedication: **To anyone that likes this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or SOTD.

Kiss the girl

I see her there, sitting there across the way.

She doesn't have a lot to say.

But there's something about her, I don't know why but I'm aching to try…

I want to kiss the girl

Yes, I want her.

Look at her, you know you would

Maybe she wants me to.

There's one way I could ask her…

It doesn't take a word, not a single word

I just need to go on and kiss the girl

Look at me, too shy. I ain't gonna kiss the girl

I wanna kiss the girl

Now's my moment

Sitting under the blue moon

But I better do it soon

No time would be better.

She doesn't say a word, and she won't say a word

Until I kiss her.

Can't be scared

Just go and kiss the girl

Don't look now, she's tryin to hide it

Kiss the girl

Move on down, kiss the girl

I wanna kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

I wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Just go on and kiss the girl


	2. Life in Nafandas

**Description: **Originally "Life after Lisa". Obie's thoughts on life after Nafandas.

**Dedication: **To anyone that likes this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or SOTD.

Life after Nafandas

I'm waken up and bakin'

I'm lookin' at Kyle's paintin'.

Today's the day I got over you.

I'm takin out the trash

And the pictures that Kyle stashed of the two of you in 1992

You stole my heart when my father was king

I gave him a foot massage, I gave you my life

I left you for a human 'cause I said you couldn't be

But that's ok

'Cause there'll be no more

Mountain digging in the rain

A lot more long hair cloggin' up the drain

No more! Life will never be the same

Life after Nafandas' not so bad

I saw you with that dude who gave us our first tattoos

Did you cover up my name? Wow, that was fast

Can you believe I'm alive, still not working 9-5?

And my little band is kickin some ass

So when asked if I hated you now

It's not me but all the times I missed out on

Sleepin with your Ashley every time Berto passed out

But that's ok

'Cause there'll be no more

Mountain digging in the rain

A lot more long hair cloggin' up the drain

No more! Life will never be the same

Life after Nafandas' not so bad

I bet your sayin to your self that you'll find someone else like me

All I've got to say is there ain't any Flippin way that you're getting me to say

That I'm sorry!

Not today!

No more

Mountain digging in the rain

Lots more long hair cloggin' up the drain

No more! Life will never be the same

Cleaning up the house again

Listening to Kyle complain

Having headaches in my brain

Listening to him complain

Shopping at the store again

I'm out of rhymes so I got to say

Life after Nafanfandas' not so bad

Not so bad.

No more

Mountain digging in the rain

Lots more long hair cloggin' up the drain

No more! Life will never be the same


	3. Wonder

**Description: **This is originally Wonder (If she'll get it). It is Obie Ashley shipping.

**Dedication: **To anyone who likes Rent.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wonder (If she'll get it), or SOTD

Wonder 

I saw this girl at the show

She was singing with me

At least I hope so

The entire world around me stopped when she said

"Hi"

She's the perfect gal

Her hair, her eyes, oh I love her smile

When I opened the door

Knew she was worth while

She looked so good standing there next to me

So beautiful I know she will be.

This time I know its true love

She is the one that I've been waiting for

I promise to love her forever more

I've waited my whole life for the day she is mine

I just know she's the one

Wonder what her name is

Today I found that girl.

With her movie star and the perfect lines

Be her knight in shining armor

Hero to rescue her

I'll be so romantic just like in the movies

I'll play the role of the boyfriend for her

Like in "Notebook" with that McAdams

There's just one thing I might have missed

I'm a run away and I don't really exist.

But this time I know its true love

She is the one that I've been waiting for

I promise to love her forever more

I've waited my whole life for the day she is mine

I just know she's the one

Wonder what her name is

I thought my dreams had come true

Today I finally found that girl I gave my heart to

Told all my friends about her, even tried Berto

Didn't see that to her it was all just a game

She seemed so nice; I've known her like for a whole week

But my friends really liked her, didn't know her like me

No more crushes, no more rushes, learn to be satisfied

With being single still-wait who's that girl?

She is cute!

She is the one that I've been waiting for

I promise to love her forever more

I've waited my whole life for the day she is mine

I just know she's the one

Wonder what _her _name is.


	4. I'll make a son

**Description: **This is The Son's complaints. Originally this was Make a man out of you from Mulan.

**Dedication: **To anyone who reads this and reviews

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, or DOTM

Make a Son out of you

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the Atrox. Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through…Samuel, I'll make a man, out of you." Kyle complained as the other Sons lounged around after a run in with Regulators.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." Berto wheezed.

"Say goodbye to those that knew me." Samuel slouched.

"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym." Kyle face-palmed

"This guy's got 'em scared to death." Berto scoffed at how terrified his roommates were of fighting again so soon.

"I hope they don't see right through me." Kyle mumbled

"Now, I really wish that I knew how to do magic." Samuel wished.

"Be a man." Berto ordered him.

"We must be swift as a coursing river!" Obie ordered.

"Be a man." Berto ordered him.

"With all the strength of a great typhoon." Samuel put in.

"Be a man." Berto ordered again.

"With all the strength of a raging fire." Obie shot out

"It's as mysterious, as the dark side of the moon." Kyle suggested. "Time is reaching toward us, 'till the Atrox arrives."

"Heed _my _every order and _you_ might be free." Obie put in as if he was ordering an army from his own time.

"You boys are unsuited for the rage of war." Kyle was fed up. "So pack up, go home, we're through."

Man, how could I make a man, out of you?" Berto scoffed. "Just be a man."

They're voices now were overlapping:

"We must be swift as a coursing river!" Obie ordered.

"Be a man." Berto ordered him.

"With all the strength of a great typhoon." Samuel put in.

"Be a man." Berto ordered again.

"With all the strength of a raging fire." Obie shot out

"It's as mysterious, as the dark side of the moon." Kyle suggested.

"Be a man." Berto ordered him.

"We must be swift as a coursing river!" Obie ordered.

"Be a man." Berto ordered him.

"With all the strength of a great typhoon." Samuel put in.

"Be a man." Berto ordered again.

"With all the strength of a raging fire." Obie shot out

"This is as mysterious, as the dark side of the moon." Kyle suggested.


End file.
